Kissing Candy
by lallla
Summary: One-shot! Syaoran compares Sakura to the sweet things in life on a piece of paper. Once he's finished he passes it to the teacher. What if SHE reads it?


Kissing Candy  
  
Summary: Syaoran tries to compare things with Sakura and writes them on a piece of paper. What if that piece of paper accidentally flies to Sakura herself?  
  
***************************  
  
Syaoran sighed again. All day he couldn't keep his mind focused on class but yet to drift to a special girl. A girl who was always with her everyday, someone he just couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
Today, the English teacher made them write a poem about the most valuable thing in their lives.  
  
But Syaoran could only write Sakura's name on the sheet of paper. Slowly the words became sentences filled with passion. As he scribbled on his paper while lying on his soft bed he smiled.  
  
I don't like her I don't need her I can live without her She is not important.  
  
She is poison to my veins A deceitful flower A insignificant weed I don't love her  
  
These words I hope to behold Yet I deny I DO like her I DO need her I CAN'T live without her And she is very important.  
  
She's sweet candy, A gold blossom A special flower AND I DO VERY MUCH LOVE HER  
  
Once scent of her, Intoxicates my senses Like a disease spreading through my veins She makes me feel uneasy and uncomfortable Makes me do the extreme And feel high  
  
It doesn't feel right. I'm forced to live in secrecy As I hold on the urge To kiss her To love her And to hold her  
  
Everything about her is perfect Like a sweet You can't stop eating Her smile as lovely as millions of daisies on my front porch Her tears are yet not to be salty Yet sweet as sugar And her kiss must be like Kissing candy  
  
She is the Candy I can't get And yet don't want to lose  
  
She is the flower of all season Warms every winter And brings spring to the rain  
  
She is my Sakura  
(A/N: Poems don't necessarily need to rhyme)  
  
Syaoran sighed again as he wrote her name. No, he wasn't going to pass this. It was too much. It was too bias and too not him. What if she finds out? No. He wasn't going to pass this. Maybe write about kicking or something but not this. It was too personal.  
  
He sighed again and reluctantly placed the poem in the folder. He'll get rid of this in the morning. But as he fiddled with his pen all he could think about was HER. His mind was filled with the candy he wanted so badly.  
  
Little did he know, his thoughts made him drift in to deep slumber.  
  
The morning came and he arrived in school. As the English teacher came in his mind struck with panic.  
  
He forgot his poem. The only poem he had was the one about Sakura. Syaoran fiddled with a bunch of papers and got a clean white one. He racked his brain for ideas but his mind had none.  
  
Then oh yes, the teacher reminded that this was sixty percent of the grade. He sighed. He just passed Sakura's infinite and personal poem.  
  
As the break bell rang he blushed when Sakura smiled at him and dragged him to the cafeteria. Somehow she apologized and rushed out for she was being called by the sensei. Syaoran only nodded.  
  
Sakura happily skipped through the halls as she turned right and entered the empty classroom. She picked up the newly checked poems and started to scan through them hoping to find of the one she loves. She smiled at herself victoriously as she saw his glowing name.  
  
'Syaoran'  
  
Sakura scanned at the heading then blushed. It was about her. Could it be that Syaoran's most valuable thing was her? As her eyes went lower a shadow cast through her eyes. Tears were already falling.  
  
She repeated the words in her head. Remembering how much he hated her. She couldn't take it anymore. She was already crying when she bumped in to someone. It was him.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked noticing the crystal rain in her eyes. Sakura became angered.  
  
"For five years I have loved you and yet I come to I surprise that you clearly don't show any affection for me. You told me I was your best friend?! And yet you show your true self through the teacher?" She yelled referring the poem that was on the floor. She only ran.  
  
Syaoran couldn't understand. He looked down and saw his poem. Then realized, she read it and finally admitted to him that she liked him and he was still here rooted to the spot. He frowned. She didn't read the third paragraph. He sighed and picked up the poem and headed for the quad.  
  
There Sakura was crying her heart out as he could see. Syaoran felt his heart stiffen as he grew closer. Sakura looked up to only find him and let tears fall again. Syaoran handed the poem to her.  
  
"You forgot to read the second part." He said gently. Sakura reluctantly took the paper and read it again. Syaoran left once she took it, slowly retreating. She could feel her heart flutter.  
  
"You love me?" She whispered audibly. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yes I do." He replied whole heartedly. Sakura smiled.  
  
"You love me."  
  
Syaoran could only smile. Sakura stood up and kissed him surprisingly. Syaoran smiled in his mind. Before he could get the feel of the kiss Sakura pulled away and looked him in the eye.  
  
"So, is it true?" She asked seriously. Syaoran panicked. What could she be saying?  
  
"What's true?" He asked. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That my kisses are like candy." She stated. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I think so. I didn't get the taste of it yet. Maybe if we try again I'll find out." He replied. Sakura laughed light heartedly then kissed him again.  
  
Syaoran was right. Her kisses were like candy.  
  
~END~  
  
************************************  
  
How was that? Ahehehe... That's all bye! 


End file.
